


Nyctophobia

by Monika111



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika111/pseuds/Monika111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why’d you agree to take me here?” Michael’s voice is quiet but not small and its weird in Luke’s ears but he kind of likes it. <br/>The thing is that Luke doesn't have an answer, he doesn't really know why he agreed to drive Michael to the beach at 1 am and this is some shit from the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> There is no nyctophobia in this.

Speaking to Luke shouldn’t have been a problem, but the words were getting stuck in his throat. Michael stared at Luke, studying his features. He’s pretty and tall, but he shrinks into himself too much, making himself appear smaller than he was. His hairs a mess right now, but it’s a nice mess and wait, does that even make sense?

Michael could tell Luke was anxious. His knuckles are white against the steering wheel. Michael just wants to tell him to stop thinking, to let go.

They’re here now. Luke’s looking at Michael. He raises a corner of his mouth into a half smile, but it’s a scared smile, Michael can tell. 

The air is slightly salty and it’s a bit too cold. A shiver runs through Luke’s body but the sand is still warm so he kicks of his shoes.

“Why’d you agree to take me here?” Michael’s voice is quiet but not small and its weird in Luke’s ears but he kind of likes it.   
The thing is that Luke doesn’t have an answer, he doesn’t really know why he agreed to drive Michael to the beach at 1 am and this is some shit from the movies.  
Michael gets that Luke doesn’t have an answer so he grabs Luke hands, and wow he’s holding Luke’s hand. He tugs him towards the dark waves.

Luke’s not sure why he’s letting Michael pull him into the ocean in the middle of the night, but he’s tumbling into the water. A laugh escapes his lips and god its never felt so good to laugh. The waves are really loud and the cold water is seeping into him as he goes deeper, his hand still in Michaels.  
But then it’s not because Michael has let go and gone under water and it feels like Luke’s under water to because he can’t breathe and he can’t fucking see Michael.

It’s okay though because soon Michaels red hair is breaching the surface and Luke can breathe again, even though he hasn’t been able to properly breathe for a while.

Michael’s laughing and Luke’s laughing. Michael is getting closer to Luke now, leaning into his chest. There’s a wave crashing onto them now and the water is salty and cold so he wraps his arms around Michael and the thought of everything is gone.  
Soon they’re heading back to shore, laying back onto the sand, still holding each other close for fear if they let go, they’ll never be able to grasp the other again.

Luke’s voice is soft as he questions Michael. “Are they in your head to? The thought ya know, the invisible monsters?” and god Michael loves Luke’s voice but he hates the question because he doesn't like his answer. He doesn't answer but starts to count the stars.   
“It’s because you asked.” Luke says after a few minutes. “I took you here because you asked. I’d do anything you asked me too.” Michael just holds the younger boy tighter. 

Michael doesn't know how much longer they’re lying there before he looks over to see Luke asleep. He stands up, gathering the sleeping boy in his arms, trying to gather his thoughts as well. He walks towards the car, the door are still open and the keys left on the drivers seat. Michael sets Luke in the back.

Michael’s driving down the highway, the only car on the road. He glances in the rearview mirror, his eyes momentarily sweeping over Luke and yea, he thinks, he’d do anything for that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> so still looking for betas message me on my tumblr which is fckinghemmo


End file.
